A Simple Mission
by Cinox
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is dispatched by the council to go on a simple fact finding assignment on Coruscant to assist Ry-Gaul while he is off planet helping local authorities investigate a hijacking at the Galactic City Spaceport. It is a simple mission for Obi-Wan. A simple mission that would prove to be a bit more challenging than he could ever foresee. Takes place between TPM and ATOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: **I do not own anything from the Star Wars Universe. I have borrowed them from Disney, the rightful owners of the galaxy far, far away. Let it be known that I did extensive research in Wookiepedia and used planets and Jedi from that research. Credit goes to the authors who wrote them in various books and novels. If any of these creators protest my use of them, please notify me and I will remove them immediately. Also, let it be known that the plot is borrowed from a real life news event. I've just rearranged it a bit and placed it in outer space and created my own characters. No real person from the event was used. I attest that all original characters in this story are of my own making and any similarities to real people or other fictional characters are purely coincidental.

**Author's note: **This story contains original characters. If that is not your thing, then this story is probably not for you. I welcome all criticism. I am not easily offended. If you do read this and don't like it, please tell me why. I have probably been too cautious in the rating, but there are sexual references in later chapters, although there is absolutely nothing descriptive in the writing pertaining to sex. There is no slash or any reference to it. This story is complete, but still in the tweaking process. It is short, only six chapters and an epilogue. I will do my best to post a chapter weekly.

* * *

**Chapter I**

Master Ry-Gaul and his padawan, Tru Veld, were in the Jedi Council Chambers receiving orders for their next mission.

"It has been more than a month since that transport was hijacked from the Galactic City Spaceport and the local authorities aren't that much closer to finding the perpetrators and recovering the stolen credits," Jedi Master Mace Windu, the tall, dark Korun leader of the Jedi Council, was telling them.

"Impatient, the Chancellor has become. Requested our help has he," said Master Yoda, the small, ancient grandmaster of the Jedi Order. "Believed to be the work of organized-crime boss, Malcom Bukada, it is. Disappeared after the hijacking he did. With him, his family he took. About his current location, no one to question, there is," he explained.

"Three of the workers who were found bound and gagged in a storage compartment were able to tell the local authorities that they recognized one of the men as an associate of Bukada's, but they don't know his name. They only recognized him from images on past HoloNet news stories that broke about Bukada's prior troubles with authorities. That is why they have put Bukada at the head of this heist. There were two other men with the associate, but none of workers could identify them," Master Windu explained.

"Was there no tracking device on the ship, Master?" asked Ry-Gaul.

"There was, but the hijacking took place as soon as the ship landed," Master Windu replied.

"Quick and cunning, these men were. Carefully planned this robbery was," Yoda told Master Ry-Gaul.

"The workers on duty that evening were the same ones who were on duty each month when the transport was scheduled to dock. They were to load the shipment into an armored transport for transfer to the InterGalactic Bank here on Coruscant," said Master Windu. "When the shipment did not arrive and the bank was unable to contact anyone at the spaceport, they contacted local authorities who then tracked the coordinates of the ship. They were able to track it to one of the shipyards on Kuat. However, by the time they arrived, the transport had been abandoned and void of its contents," he continued.

"Stolen from the same shipyard, three small, unmarked ships were," Master Yoda chimed in. "Part of the plan we believe this to be."

"These ships are small, but equipped with hyperdrives," Master Windu told Ry-Gaul and Tru. "The supervisor at the shipyard told the authorities that a small fleet with this new design had just come from the assembly line, but they had not yet put the markings on them or installed the extras including tracking devices. Because of the timing of these two raids, the authorities believe the guard on duty at the shipyard was in on the plan even though he was found dead the next day." This news seemed to disturb Master Ry-Gaul. "It has made it nearly impossible to find these men without markings or tracking systems on these ships," Master Windu went on to explain.

"And there are no other leads, Master?" Ry-Gaul asked.

"One, there is," said Master Yoda, "but possible it is that turn up nothing it will."

Master Ry-Gaul and his padawan listened very carefully.

"A docking bay worker at the spaceport named Pietro L'mar went missing the same time as Bukada and his associates. He is alleged to be the informant in this plot. The authorities feel that L'mar is the one who informed one of Bukada's associates, or Bukada himself, that shipments of millions of Republic credits on untraceable paper were being flown in once a month from monetary exchanges for naval servicemen and tourists on Anaxes. It is also believed that he helped Bukada in the planning stages.

"L'mar had only been working at the spaceport for little more than a year. Not many people knew him and those that did know him, knew very little about him. One co-worker said he spoke often of a sister who lives on the island of Kla'taal on Kothlis in the mid-rim," explained Master Windu. "Her name is Domenica L'mar-Zainos."

"Believe, the authorities do, that hiding with the sister L'mar is. Go to Kothlis and find her you must. Question her you will. If hiding with her L'mar is, back to Coruscant for questioning you will bring him." Yoda ordered.

"It will be done Master Yoda," Ry-Gaul assured him.

"Here is a data reader with all the information you will need and the coordinates for Zainos's location on Kothlis. It also contains a copy of L'mar's identification from his employment files.

"Thank you Master Windu," Ry-Gaul replied.

"May the Force be with you, Master Ry-Gaul," Master Windu told him.

Ry-Gaul and Tru bowed to the council members and took their leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Master Ry-Gaul had sent his apprentice to gather the supplies they would need for their journey while he went to the docking bay in the Temple to secure suitable transportation from the Jedi fleet. He chose something modest, not too big. It had enough room for two people, space to exercise and practice katas without lightsabers. It had no sleeping area as it wasn't necessary since both the pilot's seat and co-pilot's seat reclined so that master and padawan could take turns resting. It was equipped with a small fresher that had a sonic shower and a small area with a small cooler to store supplies and water and a heating unit to heat meal packs.

Tru arrived at the docking bay while Ry-Gaul was preforming a flight check with one of the maintenance droids. "Have you obtained the necessary supplies?" Ry-Gaul asked Tru.

"Yes, Master," Tru replied.

"Please then, go aboard and set up. We will leave momentarily."

Tru bowed to his master and said, "As you wish," and boarded the transport. Ry-Gaul followed shortly after. He took the pilot's seat and finished the flight check.

As they left the docking bay Ry-Gaul said, "The journey should last three days. We will resume your training schedule when we reach hyperspace. In the meantime, I'd like you to review the mission details."

Tru did as he was told and sat back in his seat and began to view the details of the mission.

Being engaged in training for most of the trip seemed to make the time go faster. They had arrived at the spaceport on the island of Kla'taal and immediately set forth to the home of L'mar's sister. Ry-Gaul could see why people would want to settle in such a place. The homes were lined above beautiful white sand, set upon durasteel platforms that were painted light colors to match the landscape. Tall trees, with large oval leaves of different colors were strategically planted in beds around the houses to give shade from the sun. The homes were structured to be opened by day to the salt air and to let in the warm breeze from the pure, blue ocean which surrounded the small island, and secured again at night for safety. This also kept the settlers safe during violent weather which occasionally plagued the island.

The sounds of the morning beach were very peaceful.

Ry-Gaul and Tru stepped onto the first step of the moving staircase that that led from the beach to the raised home. Ry-Gaul pressed the up sensor to start the stairs accent to the upper level.

When they reached the top, Ry-Gaul rang the door's buzzer and a blonde woman in her mid-thirties, with a small child clinging to her, opened the door. "Yes, may I help you?" she inquired sounding a bit frazzled and annoyed that they had disturbed her morning routine.

"I am Jedi Master Ry-Gaul and this is my apprentice, Tru Veld. Are you Madam Zainos?" he asked her.

Her annoyance turned immediately to fear and nervousness. "I don't understand. Am I in some sort of trouble?" she was near tears.

"No madam, not at all," Ry-Gaul tried to ease her fear. "We would just like to ask you a few questions about your brother, Pietro," he told her.

"Petey?" she questioned. "Has he done something wrong? Has something happened to him?"

Again, Ry-Gaul tried to quell her fear and said, "No, no, nothing like that. Please be assured. An incident has occurred at his place of employment on Coruscant and we need to know if he has any knowledge of it. We believe he could be a great help to our investigation."

"What kind of incident? Do you think he was involved?" Domenica was getting nervous again.

With a wave of his hand Ry-Gaul said, "That doesn't matter."

And Domenica repeated with a dazed look on her face, "That doesn't matter."

Ry-Gaul waved his hand once more and asked, "May we come in?"

"Please, come in," she replied.

The Jedi entered the small dwelling. It was nicely furnished and opened to the morning breeze coming from the ocean.

"Please, have a seat," she offered and the Jedi obliged by sitting on small wicker sofa in the common room. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"No, thank you, madam," Ry-Gaul replied.

Domenica sat in the matching wicker chair across from them and sat the clinging child on her lap, a little girl of about two standard years of age that had a striking resemblance to her mother. The child had been staring at Ry-Gaul and was sobbing.

Ry-Gaul was a tall, imposing looking man with white hair and grey eyes. He spotted an abandoned doll on the floor near Domenica's chair and he used the Force to float the toy to the child. Tru had to hold his surprise in check. He had almost scolded his master which would not have fared too well for him. This was completely out of Ry-Gaul's character and Tru had never seen his master use the Force for even so much as to acquire a utensil in the Temple commissary let alone for something as foolish as the entertainment of a small child. But, Ry-Gaul liked children and he wanted this child to be comfortable in his presence so he allowed himself this one-time indulgence.

The little girl smiled and plucked the doll from the air. She relaxed against her mother, held the doll close to her, put her thumb in her mouth and closed her eyes. Domenica looked at him quizzically and said, "That was some trick." Ry-Gaul just gave her a nod and smiled.

He checked his surroundings in the Force and was able to tell they were the only ones there. He felt no other presence within the home but he asked her anyway, "Is your brother here? Or has he been here recently?"

"No, he has not been here," she replied hastily.

Master Ry-Gaul knew immediately that she was lying. She was clearly agitated and would not look at him. "Madam Zainos. I know that you think you must protect your brother, but please, do not lie to me."

"I'm not lying," she said nervously still not looking at Ry-Gaul.

"A Jedi knows." he told her. Then he asked again, "Has your brother been here?"

Domenica had become clearly upset. She had heard stories of people who were taken into Jedi custody for all sorts of reasons and she was scared to death she'd be one of them so she swallowed the lump in her throat and replied, "About a month ago, but only for a day, then he left again."

"Did he tell you where he was going?" Ry-Gaul asked her.

"No, he left without notice," she replied.

"Are there any other family members he may be staying with now?" asked Ry-Gaul.

"No, I am the only family he has. Well, me, my husband and Seraphina," she looked down at the child.

"What of your parents?"

"Our father passed when Petey was only six. Our mother died just before he moved to Coruscant," she explained.

Ry-Gaul nodded in understanding and asked. "Did he give a reason for his visit?"

"He said he came to tell me of his engagement to a woman he is to marry on Coruscant," she explained.

"Was this woman with him?" Ry-Gaul inquired.

"No. He was alone."

"Did he tell you anything more about her?"

Domenica replied, "Just that her name is Madelaina and that she lives above some night club or bar where she works."

"He didn't happen to mention the name of this club or bar?" Ry-Gaul questioned.

"He did, but I can't remember it," she said.

Her facial expression now told Ry-Gaul that she was scanning her memory to see if she could come up with the name.

"It was something Cove," she said. Ry-Gaul gave her few more moments to finish her memory scan. "Cosmic!" she exclaimed. "Cosmic Cove. That was it!"

"Is there anything else you can tell us that may help us to find him?" Ry-Gaul asked.

"No, Master, Ry-Gaul, is it?" she changed her statement to a question.

"Yes," was his simple reply.

"Madam Zainos, we have taken up enough of your time. We will take our leave now." He and Tru stood and she followed with the now sleeping child in her arms.

Domenica walked the Jedi to the door. Master Ry-Gaul thanked her for her cooperation and he and Tru headed back to the spaceport.

When they were far enough away from the home, Tru asked Ry-Gaul, "Do you think it's possible, Master, that L'mar made up that story about his engagement so that he wouldn't have to tell her the real reason he was there?"

"It is very possible, Tru," he replied.

"Where do we go from here, Master?" Tru asked Ry-Gaul.

"For now, back to the ship. I am going to contact the council and see if they can spare another Knight to check out the lead on this Madelaina. I don't want to take a three-day journey back to Coruscant for something that may be a false trail. In the meantime, I'd like to stay on Kothlis for a while to monitor her transmissions. I feel she is telling the truth about not knowing where he is now, but there is always a possibility that she's been able to deceive us. It has been a month since she's seen him, perhaps he will contact her. And if she has been able to deceive us, no matter how slight the possibility, she may try to contact him to warn him of our inquiry. Should they make contact, it will lead us right to him. We will watch until council has exhausted this new lead," Ry-Gaul explained to Tru.

Tru nodded and they walked the rest of the way to spaceport in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi had been summoned to the High Council Chamber, located at the highest point of the center tower of the Temple. The room's design was simple, but elegant. The windows that surrounded the circular room were made from transparent armor and were decoratively sectioned off from top to bottom and around with dark, non-reflective durasteel. The adjustable lighting, embedded in the durasteel that surrounded the top of the lowest windows, was used only when the daylight no longer shone through. The windows started out tall and wide, a few feet from the floor, and grew smaller as they reached the top of the dome. Twelve chairs, cushioned red, of all different shapes and sizes surrounded the outer most part of the room and were affixed to the ornate flooring that consisted of a wider circular design and a smaller circular design inside that. The smaller of the two circles is where the Jedi stood to be addressed by the High Council. They always faced its two most senior members, Master Mace Windu and Master Yoda.

Obi-Wan entered the room and took his place in the center and bowed respectfully to the High Council members. His apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, did not accompany him.

"Obi-Wan," said Master Windu, "the council has called for you to go on a fact finding mission."

"Of course, Master," Obi-Wan replied. "And the details?" he questioned.

"Know of the transport stolen from the Galactic City Spaceport, do you?" asked Yoda.

"Yes, Master." he replied. "I thought Master Ry-Gaul and his apprentice were leading that investigation?"

"They are, Obi-Wan," said Master Windu. "They have traced a former docking bay worker believed to be the informant in the heist to the home of his sister on Kothlis. He was there but by the time Master Ry-Gaul arrived, the informant had already left the planet."

"Told Master Ry-Gaul, the sister did, of woman the informant is to marry," said Yoda. "Here on Coruscant she is."

"And I am to locate this woman for Master Ry-Gaul?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes," replied Master Windu. "The informant's name is Pietro L'mar. He was a frequent patron of a bar called the Cosmic Cove on the lower level where this woman supposedly lives and works. If the story of his engagement to this woman is true, we believe she may know where he is hiding. According to L'mar's sister, her name is Madelaina."

"If true it is, easy to find she should be. The key this could be to finding the others involved in this crime as well," said Yoda.

Master Windu handed Obi-Wan a datachip that contained the information he needed and a copy of L'mar's identification from his file at the spaceport. "You should be able to make short work of this assignment, Obi-Wan," he said.

"Yes, Master Windu," Obi-Wan replied. "I will find her and if she has the information Master Ry-Gaul requires, I will obtain it for him."

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan." said Master Windu.

Obi-Wan bowed to the council members and took his leave.

He returned to his quarters where he had left Anakin with meditation exercises to practice while he was gone. He wanted to review the datachip and head out as soon as he was familiar with the information that he was provided.

Anakin came out of his meditation when Obi-Wan entered the common room. "Have we a new mission, Master?" he asked Obi-Wan.

"_I_ have a mission, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied.

"What do you mean, _you_?" Anakin asked.

"I mean, I have a mission and you are to stay here and work on your meditation exercises and saber techniques while I am out." Obi-Wan told him.

"I don't understand. Why can't I go with you? Where are you going? How long will you be gone?" Anakin was clearly agitated.

"Be at peace, Anakin. Calm yourself." Obi-Wan said gently.

Anakin took a deep breathe in and let it out. He was outwardly calm, but he was still upset that he could not go on a mission he knew nothing about.

"Anakin, it's really not much of a mission at all," Obi-Wan explained. "Master Ry-Gaul is helping local authorities investigate that transport hijacking that took place last month and has traced one of the men thought to be involved to Kothlis, but lost track of him there. I have been given information on a woman who may know where this man is hiding now. Master Ry-Gaul does not want to waste three days' time traveling back to Coruscant to find and question this woman, so I have been assigned to do so for him. Since the only place we know to find her is in a bar on the lower level, you cannot go with me. At 16, you are too young to be permitted on the premises."

"I have been in bars with you before, Master. It's never been a problem," Anakin retorted.

"Yes, Anakin, but those were bars on the upper level of Coruscant and on other planets where the laws are different. The law pertaining to age on the lower level of Coruscant is different from the upper level because of the clientele the lower level attracts. You can accompany an adult in the upper level bars, but you cannot drink in them. On the lower level you're not allowed in at all.

"Just because we are Jedi, Anakin, does not mean we are above the law. So, I must insist that you stay here. Besides, I really don't expect to be gone that long. I have the information I need. All I have to do is go there, find this woman and see if she knows where this alleged informant is. It's really rather simple."

"What if something bad happens? I just don't like it when you go on these _simple _assignments alone. Somehow you seem to find trouble or it seems to find you," Anakin told him.

"Honestly Anakin, is there something in the Force that is telling you that I am in danger if I go alone?" Obi-Wan asked exasperatedly.

"There never is, Master, at first. But then something bad always seems to happen. I could wait outside."

"Nothing bad is going to happen, Anakin, and I don't want you hanging outside a bar on the lower level. Now, on with your exercises. I will not be long."

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied. "May the Force be with you,"

"It is Anakin. Do not worry."

Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin and took his leave. It was a simple mission. A simple mission that would prove to be more a bit more challenging than he would ever foresee.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to Everett S. Landers (1932-2009) on whom the character of Jamed the bartender is based. I had the pleasure of working for Ev for six years, the longest I'd worked for any executive editor. He was also a dear friend who treated me no differently than his own children. After he left the paper, we remained friends for the rest of his life. I never had any regrets when it came to Ev as I last spoke to him four months before his passing. The last thing I ever said to him was, "I love you." And the last thing he ever said to me was, "I love you, too." Since then, I make sure the people I love know it. I wonder what he would think of my amateur writing. He's probably laughing at me right now.**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

Obi-Wan entered the Cosmic Cove. It wasn't the seediest of bars on the lower level, but it wasn't the most pleasant either. It was dark and reeked of ale. It attracted mostly gamblers looking to make serious money playing sabacc. There were several games going on at the moment, but the bar was not that full, as it was still early yet.

Obi-Wan approached the bar and motioned to the bartender who appeared to be about 60 standard years old, was quite tall and very broad. He had an olive complexion, was bald on top and the black and white hair surrounding the bottom part of his head was shaved very close to his scalp. He had light brown eyes and a thin mustache that matched the color of his hair. His plain white shirt, with longs sleeves that were rolled up, and plain black slacks were covered with a very dirty apron. He wore a very stern look on his face. It looked to Obi-Wan as if he should have been a bouncer, not a bartender.

"What'll it be?" the old man asked him.

"Corellian whiskey, neat," Obi-Wan replied.

"Coming right up, Master Jedi," he said and Obi-Wan did not bother to correct him on use of the title, _master_. Most non-Jedi referred to him this way as a sign of respect not as a title. Those who cared nothing for showing respect simply addressed him as, _Jedi_.

The bartender placed a clean - well it looked clean, Obi-Wan was unable to be sure - tall shot glass on the bar and poured the smooth, brown liquid into it. Obi-Wan lifted the glass and took a sip.

"What brings a Jedi all the way down here?" the bartender asked while wiping the counter. Obi-Wan was surprised that man's demeanor did not match his imposing looks. He seemed rather friendly so Obi-Wan answered him in kind.

"I'm looking for someone."

"And who might that be?" inquired the bartender. This man's willingness to even talk to him, surprised Obi-Wan once again. It had always been his experience that beings in places like this were very closed-mouthed when being questioned by anyone in authority, including Jedi. In order to get anyone in these places to cooperate, Obi-Wan would always have to _pry_ information from them, usually by means of mind tricks or with a threat of taking them into custody for questioning. Most beings talked after being persuaded.

"A man by the name of Pietro L'mar. Do you know him?" Obi-Wan asked as he inserted the data chip into his comlink and brought up L'mar's identification. The man in the Holopic had brown hair which he wore a bit long over his ears. It was straight from the root and then curled just at the ends. He had light green eyes and wore one small hoop earring on each ear. He looked like a bit of a mess from the I.D., but he was handsome.

"Oh, that loser? What's he done?" the bartender asked Obi-Wan with a stiff laugh.

Obi-Wan didn't really want to answer the bartender's question. After all, it was Obi-Wan who was supposed to be doing the questioning. "It's uncertain yet, but the local authorities want to ask him a few questions and it seems he has left Coruscant. I am trying to find out if anyone knows his whereabouts and I've been told he was a frequent patron here."

"Yeah, he was frequent, but I wouldn't call him a patron. He was a leech. Broke our Maddie's heart. Poor kid, she didn't need that," said the old man.

"Maddie?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Madelaina. Best barmaid I have. She really knows how to work these guys. They just keep ordering just to have a chance to talk to her and she rakes in the tips." The bartender let out a laugh and shook his head.

"Is she here? I'd like to ask her a few questions."

"She just finished her shift for today. She's over there talking to Robin." The bartender nodded his head at one of the sabacc tables and went on to serve waiting drinkers.

Obi-Wan picked up his drink again and took a sip as he turned his bar stool in the direction the bartender had motioned toward. Obi-Wan had to put his sleeve to his mouth as he covered the cough he had let out when he saw Madelaina standing there. He could see why she was the best barmaid the Cosmic Cove had. He was stunned by her simplistic beauty. He had quickly scanned his memory to see if he had ever seen a woman more lovely. The women in the universe that were considered the most beautiful were usually very wealthy, heavily made up and wore elaborate headdresses, hair styles and clothing. This was clearly not the case with Madelaina. Her beauty was natural. She looked to be about 25 standard years old and had dark brown hair that she wore in loose curls cropped between her shoulders and her chin. She had long curly bangs that were swept off to one side baring only half her forehead. She had deep brown eyes and tiny red lips. She wore only a small amount of makeup to accent her features. She reminded Obi-Wan of the porcelain dolls he had seen in the windows of the fancy shops on the upper level.

The barmaids were very scantily clad, too, which was why they made good tips. To call it a uniform was ridiculous, but that's what it was. Madelaina's uniform consisted of just a strapless, black tube top that tightly covered just her breasts and dipped down in the middle to reveal her cleavage. Her entire mid-section was exposed to just below her waist. The shorts that matched the top were slung low on her hips and barely covered her rear-end. She wasn't very tall, but the black, slight-heeled sandals she wore made her legs look longer than they actually were. She seemed to fit the so-called uniform perfectly and Obi-Wan could not take his eyes off her. His thoughts were betraying him and he felt the need to get this over with as quickly as possible.

She was talking to one of the men at the sabacc table. He was young, probably the same age as Madelaina, and not bad looking. He had short, light brown hair with natural blonde highlights, blue eyes that looked like crystals and a light mustache and beard, whiskers really. Obi-Wan could hear their conversation from where he sat.

"Well, are going to join us, love?" Robin was asking her. "You have to give me a chance to win back the money I lost to you last week."

Madelaina laughed and Obi-Wan smiled at that. The sound of her laughter attracted Obi-Wan to her even more. He shook himself from the thought and continued to listen.

"Of course I am. I have to get changed first," she said. "And do you really think you're going to win back your money? Really Robin, come now!"

"Well, there's no harm in trying, now is there, love?" Robin pulled out the chair next to him and said, "Let's have at it Maddie. We're ready for a new deal."

"Robin," she warned, "I have to collect my tips for the day, go upstairs to change and get my chips. Really, you can't win any money if I don't have any chips."

"Well, get the chips and tips then. And be quick changing. No need to stand in front of the mirror for hours. You always look stunning," He smiled affectionately at her and she back at him.

"Why thank you. And I do not stand in front of the mirror for hours!" she shot back.

"Ah, you speak as if I don't know you. Now get a move on, love. We'll play a practice round while we wait." He tapped her on her butt as she started to walk away.

She turned around and gasped, "Robin!" They both laughed as she turned again and walked toward the bar.

Before she could reach the bar, she was stopped by the tall, lean, blonde barmaid now on duty. "What's up, Taleesa?" she asked her.

"I am so frustrated. Can you please explain these new digital bar tabs to me?" Taleesa asked her. As the two were engaged in their conversation Obi-Wan turned back to his drink and to the bartender who was refilling his glass.

"Heartbroken, you say?" Obi-Wan asked him skeptically.

"Don't let the tough exterior fool you. That leech broke her heart."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

The bartender began his story with a contemplative look on his face and paused often to look over at Maddie as he spoke. "I don't really know much except that he was obsessed with Maddie. It took him ages to get her to even agree to go on a date with him. She was attracted to him, but, you know, she'd been burnt before and didn't want to rush into another failed relationship. Although once she agreed, they were exclusive and she fell in love with him. They were going to get married. She had made all the plans. Then he turned around and told her he had to leave Coruscant for a job he wanted to do that would make him a lot of money and secure their future. He begged her to wait for him, but she wasn't going for any of that. She ended it when he wouldn't tell her anything about the job or when he'd be back. That's all she really said about it. She's one of those that holds things in and pretends they don't bother her. She's a great sabacc player so people who don't really know her take her at face value. Those of us that have known her for a long time know otherwise," he looked over at Madelaina, squinted and sighed. "I feel bad for that kid. She deserves better."

"I see," was all Obi-Wan could say. He looked back at Madelaina and watched her as she pulled the small, bendable credit film from the tight slitted pocket of her shorts and began her trek to the bar again.

She walked around to the other side of Obi-Wan and leaned against the bar where the bartender was standing and held out the credit film between her first two fingers and said, "Jamed, my love, my tips please."

Jamed took the film from her and said, "For you, Madelaina, anything."

"Don't call me Madelaina," she scolded as he headed to off to transfer her tips for that evening.

Madelaina could feel Obi-Wan looking at her and she turned to look at him. Her eyebrows rose a bit and her eyes widened. She slowly looked him up and down from his long, soft ginger hair, to his grey-blue eyes, to the mustache and beard that matched the hair on his head, to the lightsaber that hung from the belt around his waist, to the soft, brown leather boots he was wearing and then back up to his eyes again and said, "My, my, my but you're a fine looking Jedi." Obi-Wan turned a bright shade of red from his forehead to his neck. Even his hands had turned red. Madelaina was certain the rest of him had turned red, and thought that she wouldn't mind seeing that.

"Tell me," she said to Obi-Wan, "what's a nice Jedi like you doing in a place like this?"

Obi-Wan was amused by the old pick-up line she had used and said, "I'm looking for some information. The bartender said you might be able to help me." He didn't actually say that, but the bartender did tell him of her relationship with L'mar and her name, so this was the woman he was looking for.

"Me?" Madelaina questioned. "What kind of information could I possibly have for a Jedi?"

"I need to know the whereabouts of Pietro L'mar," he told her.

Obi-Wan could feel the sadness swell in her, but it never reached her face.

"L'mar? Why would a Jedi be looking for L'mar?" she asked him.

"It seems he's been involved in some criminal activity and has left the planet. The local authorities need to question him. He needs to be brought back to Coruscant," Obi-Wan told her.

Obi-Wan could now feel confusion mixed with the sadness, but she wore her sabacc face very well.

"L'mar involved in criminal activity? You must be mistaken. L'mar is a lot of things, but he's not a criminal," Madelaina had said with a laugh and a shake of her head.

"I beg to differ, Madelaina," Obi-Wan started to say, but she cut him off.

"Maddie." she stated.

"I beg your pardon?" Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to be confused.

"My friends call me Maddie. I prefer it," she informed him.

"Very well then, _Maddie,_" he emphasized, "can you tell me where he is?"

She studied Obi-Wan for few moments. "Tell me Master Jedi, what's in it for me?" she asked mischievously.

"What's in it for you?" he asked.

"Yes, what do I get in return for this information you require?"

Obi-Wan looked at her, smiled ruefully, spread his arms out and said, "The satisfaction of knowing that you played an integral part in bringing justice to the galaxy."

She laughed, "Justice to the galaxy. I think not. It would take far more than putting one criminal in prison to bring justice to the galaxy."

Obi-Wan was getting a little uncomfortable. He knew where this was going, but he asked the question anyway. "What is it you seek then?"

She moved in closer to Obi-Wan and said softly, "I'll tell you what. You come upstairs with me and show me your, uh," she paused and looked down between his legs and then back up at him, "lightsaber, and I'll tell you anything you want to know. Spend the night and I'll tell you anything you want to know and anything you don't want to know."

Obi-Wan smiled, blushed again and said, "That, I cannot do, Maddie."

"Then I cannot help you, Master Jedi." she told him with a smile.

"Surely we can come to some other arrangement," he waved his hand in front of her.

She started to laugh harder now, "Why Master Jedi, are you trying to use a mind trick on me?"

"You are as intelligent as you are beautiful," Obi-Wan told her.

"You flatter me. But it won't work. I've laid out the terms. There is no room for negotiation." She raised an eyebrow to him.

"You do know that you could be held for harboring a fugitive, don't you?" Obi-Wan asked her.

"I hardly think so. You're not even sure if I can tell you what you want to know."

Obi-Wan was sure she knew what he wanted to know but he could feel a conflict rise within her. It seemed to consist of betrayal, revenge and fear. He didn't want to frighten her so he asked her gently, "Do you know where he is Maddie?"

Maddie leaned into him and put a hand on each of his thighs and said, "Come upstairs with me and find out."

Obi-Wan looked down at her hands and shook his head. He could feel her disappointment.

Maddie turned and picked up her credit film from the bar and was putting it back in her pocket when Robin approached them, "Maddie, what's taking you so long, love?"

Maddie put her arms around Robin's neck and he held her at the waist in return.

She sighed heavily and said playfully, "Oh Robin, I've been turned down by a most handsome Jedi." Obi-Wan was still seated at the bar.

"A handsome Jedi you say? I didn't think there was such a thing." Robin looked at Obi-Wan over Maddie's shoulder. "Well, it's his loss then. Isn't it, love?"

"You would know. Wouldn't you?"

"I would indeed, love," Robin said to her with great affection.

Obi-Wan could feel the sadness in her, but it wasn't because of L'mar. It was because of him. She was disappointed that he had turned her down. He could also feel a twinge of sadness in Robin, but he couldn't pinpoint the source. He reached out further into the Force and was able to pick up their affection for each other, but it was not of a romantic nature. This confused Obi-Wan a bit.

"What do you say we forget about the sabacc game, go upstairs and I'll make you forget about your handsome Jedi and you can make me forget about Taleesa?" Obi-Wan now understood the root of Robin's sadness, and he was even more confused now about the nature of the relationship between the two.

"Oh Robin," she sighed, "you're always there when I need you. What would I do without you?" She was feeling happier now.

"Maddie, love," his tone had turned serious and she gazed back him, "I'm always here when you need me, just like you're always here when I need you. Friends forever, remember?"

"Forever," she said.

Robin held her closer and put his lips to her temple and kissed her gently. "C'mon love," he said, "let's call it a night and go upstairs then."

The two started to walk away and Maddie turned back to Obi-Wan and said, "If you should change your mind, Master Jedi, you know where to find me," and she turned back around and walked away arm in arm with Robin.

Obi-Wan watched them as they approached the door at the back of the bar. Maddie put her thumb to the small sensor and the door slid open to reveal the stairs. The pair started up the steps as the door slid shut behind them. Obi-Wan turned back to his once again empty glass and Jamed refilled it for him.

"I don't know how you Jedi do it," he said to Obi-Wan.

"Do what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Every man who has ever walked into this bar has hoped for a night with Maddie. The only ones in here to ever get it were L'mar and, well as you can see, Robin. But then again, their relationship is a bit strange to me. But you, you have a night with Maddie handed to you and you turn it down." Jamed walked away shaking his head.

Obi-Wan stayed at the bar to finish his drink. He tried to make sense of what had just happened. He'd been propositioned before, while on missions, by women throughout the galaxy, but he never thought much of it. He was always able to persuade them to leave him alone. But Madelaina was different and he couldn't seem to shake what he was feeling for her. He had wanted to take her up on her offer, but he knew he couldn't.

He downed the rest of his drink and paid his tab. He wanted to get back to the Temple to meditate. He needed to purge his emotions. He needed to clear his mind if he was to deal with Madelaina again the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

Obi-Wan returned to the Temple and went straight to his quarters. He desperately needed to meditate before speaking to the council. Anakin was not there and Obi-Wan concluded that he must have gone to one of the training rooms in the Temple to practice his saber techniques as Obi-Wan instructed before he left. Obi-Wan was thankful to have the time alone. He removed his cloak and sat cross-legged on the floor. He took in a deep breath and entered a light meditation. He felt the Force begin to flow around him. He started to replay the events that took place in the bar when he felt the Force slowly ebb and heard the door's buzzer. He knew it was Anakin and opened the door for him with a wave of his hand and got up from the floor to greet him.

"I finished the practice exercises you assigned, Master. I'm happy to see that you've returned in one piece," Anakin announced as he entered the room.

"Thank you, Anakin," said Obi-Wan sarcastically and walked over to the table to pick up and scan the data pad he left there earlier.

"So you were able to get the information the council was looking for?" asked Anakin.

"Not yet, Anakin." Obi-Wan did not look up from the data pad.

"Why not, Master? Was the woman you were looking for not there?"

Still scanning the data pad Obi-Wan replied nonchalantly, "Yes, she was there."

"I don't understand. She didn't tell you what you needed to know?" Anakin asked.

"No, she didn't." Obi-Wan looked up from the data pad.

"Why not, Master? Was there trouble? There was trouble wasn't there? I knew it Master. I told you, you should have taken," Obi-Wan had interrupted Anakin.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said once and then again a little firmer. "Anakin! I did not run into any trouble. I just need to return tomorrow to get the information I need."

Anakin looked at him puzzled and said, "Oh."

At that moment the door buzzed again. Obi-Wan walked over to open it and let his guests in. He bowed and said, "Master Yoda, Master Windu, please come in."

As the pair entered the quarters, Obi-Wan turned to Anakin and said, "You are relieved of your training for today, Anakin. You may return to the dormitory. Meet me for breakfast at 0800 tomorrow. After that we'll do some training before I head out again."

Anakin bowed to Obi-Wan and said, "Yes, Master." He then turned to the two councilors, bowed and said, "Good evening, Master Yoda, Master Windu." Both inclined their heads to Anakin in acknowledgement of the well wishes and then Anakin took his leave. Obi-Wan could tell that he was put off that he was not permitted to stay for the impromptu discussion about the mission, but the boy would have to learn to deal with disappointment.

Obi-Wan closed the door and turned to the Masters and said, "Please, have a seat."

Jedi didn't need much so there wasn't much in Obi-Wan's quarters. The small common room had only two brown upholstered, cushioned chairs with a round metal table in between them with nothing on it. It was equipped with overhead lighting that could be adjusted to comfortable levels. Neutral carpet covered the floor and a tall long window stretched the back of the room. There was a small square table with two chairs outside the tiny kitchenette and there was a small bedroom and a fresher.

Master Windu and Master Yoda took the only two chairs in the common room and Obi-Wan stood before them as he would if he were in council chambers.

"Alerted to your return to the Temple, were we. Report to the council, you did not," Yoda scolded.

"Were you able to get the location of the informant Obi-Wan?" Master Windu asked.

"No, Master, not yet. I'll need to return tomorrow when the bar opens to get what we need," Obi-Wan replied.

"The woman you were looking for wasn't there?" Master Windu asked.

Obi-Wan had been hoping Master Windu would have taken that for granted and not asked, but he replied honestly, "Yes, Master, she was there."

"Why didn't you get the location from her? Didn't she know?" Master Windu asked.

"I'm sure she knows of L'mar's location but she refused to tell me anything," Obi-Wan replied.

"She refused?" Master Windu questioned in disbelief.

"That's right, Master," said Obi-Wan.

"Why?"

"She demanded something in return." Obi-Wan was now uncomfortable with the discussion.

"How much money did she want Obi-Wan?" Master Windu inquired.

"None." Obi-Wan replied.

Master Windu and Master Yoda looked at each other and Master Windu looked back at Obi-Wan and asked the inevitable question that Obi-Wan did not want to answer. "None? What did she want?"

Obi-Wan felt his face flush and he began to sweat. He looked down at his boots, took in a deep breath then looked up again and answered point blank, "Me."

Master Yoda's eyes widened and his ears drooped at the news. Master Windu arched an eyebrow and asked, "You?"

"That is correct," Obi-Wan replied.

"And you were unable to persuade her otherwise?" Master Windu asked.

"It did not go without effort, Master Windu, but Madelaina is a very aggressive young woman and quite intelligent. She does not respond to Force persuasion," Obi-Wan told him.

"Why didn't you take her into custody then? You should have brought her before the council to be questioned."

"I considered it Master Windu, but I didn't feel it was the right move to make at the time. I sensed a conflict in her between betrayal and doing the right thing," Obi-Wan explained.

"You believe this to be because of the nature of their relationship?" Master Windu asked.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan replied. "They were engaged to be married. She ended the relationship when he told her he was leaving and couldn't tell her why or when he'd return. My feelings tell me that he told her where he was going and most likely made her promise not tell anyone," said Obi-Wan.

"Sense that she was involved in this robbery, do you?" Master Yoda asked.

"No, Master Yoda, I got no sense of that at all. In fact, my feelings tell me she didn't know _he_ was involved in the robbery." Obi-Wan said.

"I see. So what is your next move, Obi-Wan?" asked Master Windu.

"Give in to her demands, you must not. Clear, your mind must be when dealing with this woman," Yoda warned.

Obi-Wan could feel his embarrassment begin to rise but said respectfully, "I have no intention of giving in to her demands, Master. I will give her this time to think on it and go back tomorrow and talk with her again. If then, she still refuses to tell me L'mar's whereabouts, I will take her into custody and bring her before the council." Obi-Wan told them.

"Alright Obi-Wan, but remember, we need this information as quickly as possible." Master Windu reminded him.

"I will remember, Master Windu." And Obi-Wan bowed to him and Master Yoda. He walked them to the door and wished them goodnight. He breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he was alone.

As soon as they were away from Obi-Wan's door Master Windu said, "I sense this woman as the source of confusion in Obi-Wan."

Yoda closed his eyes for a few moments and looked up and replied, "Sense it as well do I, Master Windu, but fear not. Do the right thing, Obi-Wan will." And with that, the two walked off to attend to other business.

Obi-Wan retired to his bedroom to get some rest. He lay on the bed and closed his eyes. Sleep would not come to him. He could not get Madelaina out of his mind. He could not make sense of what he was feeling. He began to wonder if this is what people meant when they spoke of love at first sight. But Obi-Wan didn't believe there was such a thing. How could you possibly fall in love with a person you didn't know? It wasn't possible. Love at first sight was nothing more than a strong physical attraction, lust really. Is that what he was feeling? Jedi do not feel lust. It is a negative emotion that leads to other negative emotions. Lust is greed and that leads to jealousy. And he felt jealous when he watched Maddie and Robin start up the steps. It should have been him, not Robin. No, it definitely wasn't love. He cared for her, but Obi-Wan cared for the welfare of all beings. These negative feelings had no place in his life and he needed to rid himself of them.

He closed his eyes and started off with a light meditation. He could feel the chaos form in the Force as he once again played the events of the evening in his mind and he could feel the jealousy burning. It was dark and pushing against the light. As he felt the Force swirl around him, he heard it whisper, "_Let go, Obi-Wan._" He remembered how Robin told her he would always be there when she needed him and he meant "needed" in all things, not just when she was physically frustrated. Obi-Wan felt the truth in his words and he remembered when Robin told her they were friends forever. He was sure they had already been friends for a long time and would remain friends for a long time to come. He had no reason to be jealous. He didn't even know this woman and she would always be well cared for. With that memory, he did as he was taught long ago. He did exactly as the Force commanded and let go of the jealousy. He felt it absorb into the Force and the lust and greed followed behind it. He was left with a feeling of only affection toward Madelaina and realized that it was amusing that she thought him handsome enough to proposition him. The bartender did tell him that many men tried and failed for her affection, but he had it without giving any effort at all. His mind calmed. The chaos drifted away and the Force flowed gently around and through him. He was finally centered and at peace. He would go back and focus only on the task at hand and if Madelaina still refused him, he would do as he was instructed and bring her before the council. He would use a warning to do so only as a last resort, but he would not walk away without the whereabouts of Pietro L'mar or Madelaina in tow, if necessary.

Now that he was at peace, he fell into a light, dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

Obi-Wan awoke the next morning feeling well rested. He showered and dressed in his Jedi attire and met Anakin for breakfast. He kept Anakin engaged in conversation about current events and watched the news on one of the public HoloNet screens that played continuously in the Temple commissary. He did what he could to distract Anakin from asking about his assignment. Anakin had a hard enough time with his emotions as it was. Obi-Wan did not want him to think he struggled with the same.

After breakfast he and Anakin used one of the training rooms to practice balance exercises using physical strength along with the Force. It was always possible that balance could be the difference between life and death and it was vital to master the skill. And even those who mastered it still needed to practice.

When he was ready to leave, he instructed Anakin to have lunch and then head to the lecture hall where Jedi Healer Stass Allie was to give a lecture on force healing minor injuries. Another skill Jedi should know. Not all Jedi had the gift for Force healing, but they were able to be taught how to channel the Force to ease minor injuries, not just for themselves, but for others as well. And since Anakin showed no interest in Force healing whatsoever, Obi-Wan thought it would be a good idea for him to attend the lecture. Obi-Wan was also certain he would return before the lecture was over.

Obi-Wan took a public transport to the lower level and got off near the Cosmic Cove. He entered and approached the bar. Robin was behind the bar stacking glasses that came from the automatic washer in the kitchen. Obi-Wan took a seat and Robin turned around to look at him. "So, you've retuned then," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded then asked, "You work here also?"

"No," replied Robin. "The regular day bar man had another obligation to attend to today and Jamed asked me to fill in for him."

"What can I get you?" he asked Obi-Wan.

"Just a light ale please."

Robin pulled a bottle of light house ale and a cold glass from the cooler. He opened the bottle and poured it in the glass until the head reached the top and then placed the bottle on the bar next to the glass. Obi-Wan was thirsty from the trip and downed the ale in the glass and refilled it with the rest of the ale in the bottle. Robin took the bottle from the bar and tossed it in the recycling receptacle.

Obi-Wan took another sip from his glass and asked, "Is Maddie working today?"

"She only works the day shift once a week. She's on night duty tonight, but she'll be down shortly to help me. I'm a mechanic by trade, not a bar man. I know enough to help out. Maddie helps me with the harder stuff," he explained to Obi-Wan.

"Has Maddie worked here long?" he asked Robin.

"Since leaving school," Robin replied.

"So this is all she's ever done," Obi-Wan stated.

"Well, she does take classes at the University. We both do. Neither of us can go full time. We have to wait until we've saved up enough credits to attend one class. It's not easy. Maddie has to rely on tips. The salary here is too small for savings because it includes the living space upstairs," Robin explained.

"I can see how that would be difficult," Obi-Wan said.

"More so for her than for me, but she never complains," he said.

Robin was now eying Obi-Wan suspiciously. "Come to take her up on her offer then, have you?"

Obi-Wan took another sip of his ale and replied, "No, I'd just like to speak with her."

"She drives a hard bargain. You may want to reconsider," Robin told him suppressing a laugh behind his grin.

"I am a Jedi," Obi-Wan said plain and simply. "Reconsideration is not a possibility."

"Oh yeah, right," Robin said. "You Jedi have rules about that sort of thing, don't you?"

Obi-Wan was beginning to get impatient. He didn't like it when people questioned the ethics of the Jedi. But he stayed calm and answered Robin. "The Jedi live by their code. We make a commitment to the order and to the Force. Duty is our only priority. There is little time or room for anything else," Obi-Wan explained.

"Sounds like a lonely life to me," said Robin

"It is not without its challenges. But as long the Force is with us, Jedi are never alone." Obi-Wan told him.

"Right, the Force. The mystic behind the Jedi. A bunch of wizardry if you ask me." Robin snorted.

Obi-Wan got a bit defensive and said, "I didn't ask you and I don't expect you to understand."

Robin challenged him back, "I have no interest in understanding, Master Jedi."

"Fair enough," said Obi-Wan. He wasn't there to argue the tenets of the Jedi with this man.

Robin saw Maddie turn the corner first and said in his usual playful tone. "Maddie, love, it's about time. I thought you were going to leave me on me own."

"I'd never dream of it," she said with a laugh.

"You have a visitor," his tone was more serious now. He wasn't sure what to make of Obi-Wan and he didn't trust him, even if he was a Jedi.

Maddie saw Obi-Wan seated at the bar and strode up to him. "Master Jedi! You've come back to take me up on my offer, haven't you?" she asked excitedly.

Obi-Wan could feel her excitement in the Force. She was in her uniform and she was standing far too close for his comfort. His feelings began to betray him again and this time, so did his body. He was thankful for his many layers of Jedi clothing. He took in a breath and let it out. He gently held her by her upper arms and moved her back to arm's length. He didn't want her to get any closer. "No Maddie. I cannot take you up on your offer. I am flattered that you find me worthy enough for something so precious, but it just cannot be," he told her sadly.

"Please Maddie," he said almost desperately, "will you help me?"

Maddie had turned away from him and was leaning on the bar. Obi-Wan could feel her disappointment and he felt badly that he was the cause of it.

She laughed but the amusement never reached her eyes. "You may be a Jedi, but you sure know how to be a man," she said to him and shook her head.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Obi-Wan said.

"Oh, I think you do, Master Jedi. You know how to work a woman to get what you want just like every other man I've ever encountered," she looked down to examine her fingernails so that Obi-Wan would not see just how disappointed she was. She had no idea he could feel it. He didn't need to see it.

He remembered when Jamed said she didn't want another failed relationship. These must be the men she was speaking of. His tactics caused old wounds to reopen. He thought this might cause her to be spiteful now. She still wasn't looking at him so he broke the silence by asking her in his disappointed tone, "Does this mean you won't help me?"

Maddie laughed that sad laugh again and looked at Obi-Wan and said, "Do you really think I could look into those beautiful, defeated eyes of yours and tell you no?"

She embarrassed him once again and he blushed and said, "I was hoping that you wouldn't."

"I'm sorry I've been so difficult." she sighed sadly and pointed to his glass. "What's your poison?" She asked.

Obi-Wan raised his hand to wave her off, "That's not necessary."

"Please," she said, "accept my apology and let me buy you a drink. We'll go out of the way to talk." He raised an eyebrow to her. "To talk, I promise." She made a cross over her heart with her right hand and then raised it to seal the promise.

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. Maddie looked over at Robin, pointed to Obi-Wan's now empty glass and held up two fingers. Robin retrieved two cold glasses and two light ales from the cooler. While he was tending to the drinks, Maddie turned to Obi-Wan and asked, "So, what's your name?" Obi-Wan realized that she never asked him his name last night and that she probably would have slept with him without ever knowing it.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan held up his hand and said, "Obi-Wan."

She looked at him confused.

"My friends call me Obi-Wan. I prefer it." He smiled ruefully and winked at her.

"Obi-Wan it is then." She smiled back at him.

She reached for the glasses and the bottles and Obi-Wan said, "Here, allow me." Maddie gave way for Obi-Wan to retrieve their drinks and turned to move to a booth across from the bar. Robin had been listening to the entire conversation and as Obi-Wan moved for the drinks Robin grabbed his wrist. This could have been a serious mistake for Robin, but Obi-Wan sensed no immediate danger so he let it pass. He did, however, look at Robin's hand on his wrist and with a dangerous look in his eye, looked back at Robin.

"I know I am no match for a Jedi," Robin said in a very low and serious tone, "so I'm going to ask you as nicely as possible not to hurt her."

Obi-Wan's expression softened and he nodded to Robin in acceptance and said, "You have my word." Robin let go of Obi-Wan's wrist and the two stared at each other for a moment. Robin broke the stare and went back to his duties. Obi-Wan took the drinks and walked over to the booth.

It was a rounded booth with a table in the center. Obi-Wan put the drinks on the table and slid in the booth beside Maddie but not too close. She behaved as she promised and stayed where she was.

"Robin cares very deeply for you," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes," she smiled and nodded. "We've been friends a very long time."

"Just friends?" Obi-Wan questioned her.

She started to laugh and said, "You mean last night."

"It's none of my business, really, but your love for each other is more than obvious, why is it that you are _just_ friends?" he asked.

"Ok, I guess you could call us _friends with benefits_," Maddie emphasized.

"You - mean the - last - night - part," Obi-Wan stammered while waving his finger back and forth.

Maddie laughed and said, "Yes." She went on to explain, "Our friendship goes back a long way. Our parents work in the recycling factory. They've been friends for a long time. We lived in the same sector of the city and Robin and I went to school together. We ran in the same circles and had all the same interests. There was a group of us who were always together and Robin and I always seemed to be at the helm. All of us stay in touch by meeting here once a week for sabacc. They were here last night as a matter of fact."

"I don't think I quite understand," Obi-Wan said.

"Robin and I love each other, yes, but a romantic relationship is just out of the question. We tried that once and it ruined everything. All we did was argue. So, we made a promise to each other to remain friends forever. The benefits part is not as often as you think. We've had exclusive relationships with other people. And it would hardly do to have _benefits_ with your best friend while you're seeing someone else. Besides, Robin is in love with Taleesa. He has been for ages. I tell her she's crazy and missing out a great thing, but Taleesa is holding out for money. She wants to take the easy way to upper level."

"And what about you Maddie? What are you holding out for?" Obi-Wan asked.

She got that sad look in her eye again and said, "The perfect man."

"I'm not sure that exists, Maddie," Obi-Wan told her.

"And here I thought he walked into my life last night." She was trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm afraid you give me more credit than I am worth," he told her.

Maddie looked at him shook her head. "You really don't see it, do you?"

"See what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yourself." she said.

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders and said, "I am just me, Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I have seen quite a few Jedi on the lower level, but none that ever looked like you," Maddie started to tell him.

"I'll tell you what I see when I look at you, Obi-Wan," she said. And Obi-Wan listened to her as he wiped the condensation from his glass with his finger. He liked the sound of her voice. "I see a strong, stoic, yet gentle, kind and handsome man. You are all those things rolled up in one, a prince charming so to speak. The dream of little girls everywhere."

Obi-Wan looked at her seriously and said, "You, my young friend, are far too kind. Do not sell yourself short. Prince charming would be lucky to have you." Then he smiled at her and took a sip of his ale and Maddie smiled back and took a sip of hers. She looked up at Robin who was watching them closely and smiled at him to let him know she was ok. Robin nodded to her. A few patrons walked in and he moved on to serve them.

"Maddie?" Obi-Wan asked. "Where is L'mar?"

She sighed and said, "He is on Zeltros."

"Do you know where on Zeltros he is?"

Maddie pulled a data chip from her pocket. "He contacted me a few days ago. Said he wanted me to know where he was and tried to beg me to wait for his return. That conversation didn't end well. The bar's comm station records everything. I don't think he knew that. I don't know why I kept the recording, but the coordinates of the location of the comm station he used on Zeltros are documented on it. You should be able to pinpoint his location from that."

"You didn't know I would back. Why did you have this chip with you?" Obi-Wan asked her as he turned the chip over in his hand.

"I didn't know for sure, but I was fairly certain you wouldn't give up so easily. I'm to understand that Jedi never do," she explained. "Besides," she said, "had you not returned I would have left a message at your Temple."

"Why didn't you give me this information last night, Maddie?"

"Well, first of all I really did want you to stay last night. I had to give it a shot. And second, I promised L'mar when I spoke to him that I wouldn't tell anyone where he was. I didn't want to break a promise." Maddie was beginning to feel ashamed.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked.

"I'm not one who would ever break a promise, but I knew it wouldn't be in my best interest to keep information from the Jedi," Maddie explained.

"No, it wouldn't. Thank you, Maddie," Obi-Wan said.

"You're welcome, Obi-Wan," she replied sadly.

"I really should return to the Temple," he told her as he slid out of the booth. He helped Maddie out of the booth, and when she got to her feet Obi-Wan was still holding her hand. He held it for a moment and caressed the back of it with his thumb and said to her, "Maddie, I feel I must tell you this," he looked from her hand to her eyes. "You are a very beautiful and desirable young woman. You are also intelligent, amusing and kind-hearted." He had no idea what came over him in that moment and he didn't care. He released her hand and put both of his on her tiny waist and pulled her close to him. He was talking very softly to her now. "If this had been another time, another place and under other circumstances, things would have been different. I assure you."

Maddie put her arms around his neck and whispered, "It hardly seems fair Obi-Wan."

"What is that?" he questioned.

"That it's not a different time and place. And that you got what you wanted and I did not," she said.

His lips were a breath away from hers. She closed her eyes in anticipation and he whispered, "You're right, Maddie. It isn't fair." And Obi-Wan closed the space between them and put his lips to hers. She parted hers slightly and Obi-Wan took the invitation and deepened the kiss. His beard felt soft against her skin and her skin was soft under his touch.

After a few moments, Obi-Wan gently broken the kiss and she looked at him with a dazed look in her eyes. He gently pushed her a few inches from him to look at her. She blinked a few times to come back to reality and dropped her arms to her side. She made him a promise and intended to keep this one. He put one hand on her upper arm, used the other one to tuck her hair behind her ear and said, "Thank you again, Maddie, and not just for the information."

She smiled at him and in her mischievous voice said, "The pleasure was all mine, Master Jedi, believe me."

Obi-Wan blushed and smiled back at her.

"I'll never forget you Obi-Wan Kenobi," Maddie told him.

"Nor I you, Maddie." Obi-Wan realized that he never asked for her last name, but it didn't matter now. He had no plans to take this any further, so there was no need to know. Besides, he had taken it too far already. He had no regrets about it though. There was no time for regrets and he'd have no more negative emotions, not on this mission anyway.

Still holding her upper arm, Obi-Wan raised a finger to her and said seriously, "Take care of your Robin, Maddie. Taleesa's rejection has wounded him deeply. Help him to heal."

"I will Obi-Wan. I promise."

"That's my girl," he said with affection in his voice.

"Goodbye, Maddie."

"Goodbye, Obi-Wan," she said as he headed for the door.

"Obi-Wan," she called after him and he turned back to look at her, "may the Force be with you." She was smiling and suppressing a laugh.

He could see she was teasing him and he gave her a deep bow and said, "It is, Maddie, always." He smiled brightly back at her, shook his head and left the bar.

Robin stepped up beside Maddie and put his arm around her, "Are you alright?"

"Never better," she said and turned to put her arms around him. She looked truly happy.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked her.

"I am sure." Maddie reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

They were looking at each other and Robin said, "He's some Jedi."

"Yep, he's some Jedi."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out the way you wanted, Maddie," Robin told her.

"I'm not," she said. "Now that I think about it, it would be worse to sit at home wondering if your Jedi lover will return from his latest mission." She thought for a moment. "Yes, that would definitely be far worse than not having him at all. Besides, there's no use in dwelling on things we can't have, so why bother?"

"Easier said than done, Maddie," Robin said sadly.

She hugged him and said, "Well, easier for some of us. Don't fret Robin. Things will be different one day for both of us. I'm sure of it."

"Well, now that I know you're alright," he returned to his playful self, "what do you say you get a move on, love and clear that table? Patrons are arriving and it wouldn't do to have them sit at dirty tables, now would it?" He tapped her on the behind before he walked back to the bar.

"Robin!" she yelped.

Robin threw his head back and laughed maniacally. He was smiling. He was feeling light-hearted at the moment. He thought about what Maddie said and then thought to himself, "_If Maddie can do it, so can I._" Besides, he knew she'd always be there for him when he needed her.

Obi-Wan left the bar and did not look back. He flagged an air taxi and headed back to the Jedi Temple. He had a simple mission to complete.

* * *

**A short epilogue will follow. I'll put it up sometime during the week. Thanks to all who read. I hope at least one of you liked it.**


	7. Epilogue

**To my guest reviewer: Thanks so much for the kind words. I'm so glad you enjoyed it. I'm hoping to do a sequel. I've started making notes, doing research and almost have the prologue written. I won't be posting anything yet until I'm sure I'll be able to complete it. I'm hoping to have it ready by spring. Thanks again!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

It was a little more than a year since Malcom Bukada and his men were apprehended and the stolen, untraceable credit bills were recovered. Pietro L'Mar proved to be an informant in all things. He was given a plea bargain for lesser charges and a reduced sentence if he cooperated with the authorities and testified at the trials of Bukada and his associates.

Obi-Wan was once again assigned to a mission on the lower level of Coruscant, this time with Anakin in tow. He found himself across the landing strip from the Cosmic Cove. The door was propped open and Obi-Wan thought it was to let some air into the place.

He stopped walking and looked inside the bar. He could see Madelaina, Robin and their friends sitting at a far table near the back of the bar playing their weekly game of sabacc. Maddie was sitting with her back to the door, but he could see her reflection in a long mirror that hung on wall behind Robin who was facing the door. Obi-Wan made sure not to step in line with the mirror. He did not want Maddie to see him, especially when he was with Anakin. He looked at her reflection for a moment. She was as beautiful as he remembered her to be. She was studying her cards, but had absolutely no expression on her face whatsoever. Obi-Wan reached out with the Force and could feel she had a good hand and he laughed to himself. Robin had looked up from his cards and saw Obi-Wan standing there. He made no move to tell Maddie and Obi-Wan was thankful for that.

Robin looked at Obi-Wan and cast his eyes slightly to Madelaina and then looked back at Obi-Wan and nodded. Obi-Wan knew this meant Maddie was ok. Obi-Wan inclined his head to Robin and walked past the door before Maddie could see him.

Anakin was now a few steps ahead of him and Obi-Wan quickened his pace to catch up.

"Do you know those people, Master?" Anakin asked.

"Yes Anakin, they are friends of mine," he replied.

"Well, did you want to go in and say hello?"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said more sternly than he meant to, "we are on a mission. There is no time for visiting friends. And you are still under age, my young apprentice. You are not allowed in there and I'll not have you hanging outside bars on the lower level."

"Understood, Master," Anakin said. He was looking at Obi-Wan quizzically.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You're different," Anakin said, still looking confused.

"Different, Anakin? How so?" Obi-Wan questioned him.

"I don't know Master. Something has changed. You feel," he paused, "elated."

"ReallyAnakin," Obi-Wan said with a shake of his head. "I think the toxic fumes of the lower level are interfering with your perception."

And in that instant, it was gone and Obi-Wan felt the same as he always felt, centered and calm. Anakin stared at him for a moment and shook himself out his mild shock. "You're right, Master. It must have been my imagination."

"For sure," Obi-Wan replied.

He thought of Madelaina and Robin for moment and said, "Now, let's get a move on. I want to get to that scrap metal yard before it gets dark and acquire the parts you'll need to fix Master Yoda's hoverchair."

Anakin looked at him and said with a laugh, "Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan smiled ruefully at Anakin. He took him by the shoulder and turned him in the opposite direction of the bar. They started walking and Obi-Wan turned back to take one last look at it. He turned away and moved forward. He had yet another simple mission to complete.

The End


End file.
